Blends of high intensity sweeteners are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,068 to Von Rymon Lipinski el al. Blends of acesulfame K with other high intensity sweeteners tend to exhibit more sucrose-like taste than is otherwise found, although other blends have been disclosed. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,170 for blends of chlorodeoxysucroses with a variety of other high intensity sweeteners, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,189 for blends of saccharin with aspartame and related material.
Fruit beverages may include an acidulant, a flavor component as well as a sweetener. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,232 of Keating at Columns 3-4. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,541 at Column 7, Example 4; and Abstract of Robert F. Baron and Lisa Hanger (Published July, 1996).